


Mine

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: When the reader runs straight into Alpha’s clutches, alone and afraid, she is sure that she’ll be dead before morning comes.  But the leader of the Whisperers has other plans for her and soon the reader is forced to ask herself an impossible question: Does she even want to be rescued?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a request from @walking-dead-is-life on Tumblr. I’ve not read the comics, so my Beta is based on the TV version played by Ryan Hurst (although I may dip into comic Beta’s back story), who, though still terrifying, isn’t as dark as Kirkman’s version. This is my first real attempt at writing Alpha too, so be gentle with me. I gave it my best shot! Hope you enjoy…

You ran.  Legs pounding, arms pumping, blood pulsing through your veins, the chill air cooling the tears as they streamed down your cheeks, tightening your skin as you fled down the hillside.  There was no destination, no choice of which path to take.  You were blinded by misery, the horrific image imprinted on your brain: thin wooden pikes jutting out of the earth, the skulls of people you loved, living but dead, their jaws gnashing uselessly as they watched you through glassy eyes.  Grief and rage and fear had bubbled up within you, until you’d broken, snapped, and you’d left the safety of your friends, sprinting back towards the treeline in your bid to escape the stench of death.

Under the cover of the canopies you didn’t slow, tripping over gnarled roots and clumps of undergrowth as you fought your way through the dense forest.  Once, twice, you fell and hit the dirt, scraping your hands, your knees, but you felt nothing, pushing yourself upright once again and hurtling on.  The shadows moved around you, and the footsteps that may or may not have been following you faded away, and then there was only you and the thick trunks you wove between and the sound of your own heart racing as you pushed yourself harder.  You couldn’t stop, didn’t dare, couldn’t face the reality that would set in as soon as you let your feet still, and the darkness swallowed you up as winter brought the night much earlier than you’d expected.

And then, out of the gloom, a voice.  Distinctive.  Chilling.  ‘Well, hello.’  You froze, terror seizing your muscles so that you couldn’t move again even if you wanted to.  You knew that voice, would recognise it anywhere now.  ‘You left your friends, I see.  That was a mistake.’

‘W-where are you?’  You were squinting, fighting to make out a dark mass, an outline moving towards you, but exhaustion dulled your senses, draining you, and you could barely make out your own hand in front of your face. 

‘Haven’t you figured it out?’ came the reply.  ‘We’re everywhere.  We’re always watching, and you’re in our territory, girl.’

‘I-I’m sorry.  I’ll go.’  Panic sent you stumbling backwards, colliding with a squat prickly bush and careering away from it again, spinning until you lost your bearings.  And then you felt the cool metal of a blade pressed against the nape of your neck and a strangled scream escaped you.

‘Oh, no, my love.  You’re not going anywhere.  You see, I know somebody who was just hoping you’d come back.  He took a real liking to you.’

‘No, please-‘

‘You know who I am?’  You nodded, slowly, but that wasn’t enough.  ‘Say my name.’

The word caught in your throat, tasting bitter on your tongue as you forced it from between your lips.  ‘Alpha.’

‘That’s right.  Now, I don’t wanna hear any more arguments.  You’re gonna come with me.  I warned you what would happen if you came onto our land again.  You’re mine now.’

 

* * *

 

You’d only been walking for twenty minutes or so when you saw the flickering of flames through the trees.  You could feel the scrape of Alpha’s blade against your spine, propelling you onwards, and you realised in that moment that this had been inevitable.  Even if the Whisperers’ fearsome leader hadn’t found you, breathless and broken, you’d have stumbled straight into their camp and into her evil clutches.  Death now was a certainty.  You were outnumbered and largely unarmed, having let your gun fall from your grasp at the crest of the hill, fingers weakened by shock, and Alpha’s warning rang clear in your mind.  You were in her territory.  You were hers.  And no matter how much her friend may like you, your usefulness would soon peter out.  You would be used, abused, you knew, until they grew bored of causing you pain, and then your life would be snuffed out without a second thought.

Heads raised as you were shoved forcefully into the clearing, landing on your knees and whimpering when the impact stung the cuts that already marred your skin.  Curious eyes followed your movements as you clambered back to your feet, and then a hulking beast of a man strode into view, his mask obscuring his features as he loomed over you.

‘What is this?’  His voice was a deep growl, and you shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself like a shield.

‘This is the one you liked, isn’t it?’  Alpha purred, and she sounded almost human for the first time.  ‘The one you’ve been watching?’

‘It is.’

‘Stumbled into my path like a scared little rabbit.  I kept her for you.  You’ve earned yourself a new pet.’

So, this was the friend.  If you’d been terrified before, it was nothing compared to now, and you cowered as he moved closer, reaching out a hand to brush the hair back from your face.  His touch was surprisingly gentle, yet the mask he wore was haunting, and you pulled away, ducking your head so that you wouldn’t have to look at him anymore.

‘That’s it, Beta.  Take her,’ Alpha encouraged.  ‘Have your fun.  Just don’t go getting too attached  now.’

‘I won’t.  Thank you, Alpha.’

 

* * *

 

You let your eyes wander as you were led away from the heat of the fire and the wondering stares of the others, following the masked giant into the shadows.  It was the only way to keep your cool, hold your nerve, letting the little details of the camp distract you.  Although it was dark, it was still early, and it surprised you to see that the Whisperer’s seemed to be settling in for the night, readying themselves for sleep, though you supposed that so long out in the open had led them to let nature rule their routines, resting with the dusk and rising with the dawn.  Some still wore masks; others had removed theirs and they hung from pikes and low-hanging branches, sickening and macabre.  There were children, you noticed, just a few, huddled into their parents sides, picking through the dirt.  They looked gaunt and malnourished and you wondered what the group did for food.  It was a world away from what you were used to.

When Beta suddenly came to a halt, you almost collided with his leather-covered back, responses dulled by fear and the gloom that stole your vision.  Here, where the light of the flames couldn’t reach, he was an intimidating mountain of black, and you whimpered when a large hand crept up from his side to rest on your shoulder, pushing you down until you had no choice but to drop to the ground.  The leaves crunched beneath you as you curled yourself up into a ball, waiting for what would come next, numbing your mind to prepare yourself for his assault.  But none came.  Instead, there was a rustle of movement, and then he was laying his jacket over your trembling frame, tucking it around you like a blanket, the scent of leather and earth filling your lungs as you looked on with wide eyes.  Retreating several feet, he sank down to the forest floor, resting against the knotted trunk of a tree, and tipped his face up towards the sky.  

‘Rest.’

‘I-I’m not sure I can,’ you admitted, and though he turned his head towards you, any attempt to read his features was hampered by his mask.  ‘I… Why am I here?  I thought- I thought Alpha was going to kill me, or-’

‘Nobody will hurt you while you are mine.’  It was probably meant to sound reassuring, but the possessiveness of his statement made you shudder.  ‘What’s your name?’

‘Y/N.’  

‘I will watch over you, Y/N.  Now, rest.’

 

* * *

 

Though you’d been sure that sleep would be impossible, at some point during the night it stole over you, and you woke early the next morning to find that you were hugging Beta’s jacket to you, your nose buried in the collar.  You remembered dreaming, though about what you had no idea, and, as the forest around you lightened, you tossed your makeshift cover to one side and clambered to your feet, glancing around warily.  Any thought of making your escape was immediately shut down as Beta unfolded his long body, pushing himself upright, and nodding to you as he stooped to retrieve his coat.  

‘You slept.’

‘I did.’

‘It’ll be time to move soon.’

You frowned, confused.  ‘T-this isn’t home?’

‘We move with the herds.  It’s safer that way.’

Any hope you’d had that Daryl and the others may come back for you, slowly ebbed away, and you sighed, shaking your head at the harsh reality of your situation.  In about thirty minutes, none of your friends would have a clue where you were and you would be swallowed up amongst this faceless, freakish community.

‘Are you hungry?’ Beta asked, interrupting the whirlwind of thoughts that had kicked up in your mind, and you shook your head, despite the nagging ache in your stomach.

‘No.’

‘You need a skin.’

‘I don’t want one.’

‘I said you need a skin.’  His tone was abrupt, his voice a deep growl, but when he reached for your hand, his touch was warm, and he wasn’t forceful as he led you back towards the clearing where the rest of the group was gathered.  ‘Sit.  There.’  He pointed towards a stump protruding from the earth.  ‘Wait.’

You were intensely aware of the whispers around you as he strode away, disappearing from view on the other side of the clearing, and you ducked your head, digging the toe of your boot into the dirt.  Perhaps, if you pretended that you weren’t bothered, you’d find a well of inner strength and manage to get through this day and whatever lay ahead, but, before your reserves of courage could kick in, a woman and two young men approached, their faces contorted into judgemental sneers.

‘You’re one of them, aren’t you?  The ones that live in that big compound behind the fences, thinking you’re better than us.’  It was the woman that spoke, a Southern twang tugging at her words, and you shrugged, refusing to meet their hateful gazes.  ‘You’re one of the ones that took Lydia.’

Your breath caught in your throat.  ‘No.  It wasn’t me.  I didn’t do that.’

‘But you’re one of them, the ones who did.  You know where she is.’

‘She wants to be there,’ you bit out, glancing up and wishing you hadn’t when you saw the vicious-looking blade the young man wielded.  ‘Nobody’s making her stay.’

‘See, I think you’re lying.’  A male voice now as you bent down to untie and retie your shoelace, playing for time, appearing busy, wishing that they’d leave you alone.  ‘I think you’ve got her locked up until you think it’s the right time to use her against us.  Except you’ve got it all wrong.  See, we don’t care like that.  It’s the end of the world, right?  The dead are walking.  People die.  And we let them.  S’the only way the rest of us stay alive.’

‘Well, then you really have nothing to worry about, do you?’  You swallowed hard, forcing your head up now, hiding behind faux confidence as a last resort, because they weren’t backing off.  Instead, they were inching closer and you felt trapped, caged, like an animal.  ‘If you don’t care, my people can’t possibly use her against you, even if they wanted to.  So, we’re no threat to you.’

‘No threat to us?’  The woman laughed, the noise grating and cold.  ‘Did you hear that Johnny?  No threat to us!  Like you could ever be a threat to us, little chicken.  You, your people, you’re weak.  It’s why you have to hide behind your walls and your fences.  We’re the true survivors here.  You could never be a threat to what we’ve become.’

‘I-’

‘What is this?’  You never thought you’d be relieved to hear Beta’s low throaty snarl, but a smile tugged at your lips as you sensed him at your side, and from the look on the faces of those that had sought to put you down, he wasn’t happy at this turn of events.  

‘Nothing, Beta.  Just making sure the newbie knows her place, that’s all?’

‘And what is her place?’  Silence.  ‘It is not for you to decide.  Now, go.’

As they span on their heels and scurried away, you twisted in your seat to take in the narrowing of Beta’s eyes behind his mask, the tension in his muscles as he held himself tall, shoulders squared.  ‘You didn’t have to do that.’

‘Yes, I did.’  He lifted his arm, revealing the fresh new death mask hanging from his fingers, and you squirmed.  ‘I made this for you.’

‘I told you, I don’t-’

‘You will wear it.’  There was no arguing with him, and you didn’t put up a fight when he stepped around you to carefully slip it over your head, the skin feeling leathery and dry against yours.  You could feel his fingers brushing against your hair as he laced it up, hovering over the back of your neck for just a moment before he moved away, nodding at the sight of his work.  ‘It will keep you safe.’

‘But… Why?’

That was what you still didn’t understand:  why he’d taken a liking to you; why he was treating you as if you were something delicate that he had to protect.  It didn’t match the image of him that you had in your head, the stories passed on by Daryl and Henry, or the memory of your friends’ heads on pikes that was seared into your brain.

‘Don’t ask questions,’ was the only answer he would give.  ‘Now, get up.  We have to move.’

 

* * *

 

The days blurred into endless hours spent shuffling aimlessly through the countryside, following the herds, ignoring the stench of rotting flesh that hung in the air as around you the undead snapped their jaws, their grunts and groans seeping into your dreams.  That first day, you’d been terrified, feeling overwhelmingly exposed in the midst of those that wanted to kill you, both living and dead, but Beta had remained at your side, only veering away once or twice to exchange hushed words with Alpha, before returning, occasionally resting a hand against the small of your back when he felt you falter.  In a strange way, his presence became a comfort, keeping the other Whisperers away, giving you time to process what was happening, but you never reached a solution, a plan to get yourself out of there.  It seemed impossible.  There were too many of them and just the one of you.  It was hopeless.  All you could do was continue to put one foot in front of the other.

When the group would stop for the night as the sun sank slowly out of sight, your strange new protector would bring you fruit that he’d found in the wood, encouraging you to eat and refusing to stop watching until he’d seen you consume enough to satisfy him, while you thought wistfully of Hilltop’s lush green vegetable gardens and the cobbler served up in masses at the Kingdom.  Water was rationed, and there had been times when it had felt like those who resented your presence were conspiring to make sure the supply had run out before you’d been able to get your share, but Beta always carried spare, making sure that you were hydrated and healthy, his little pet.  It was a complicated relationship, but you found that you had come to depend on him, and you decided to just go with it.  For now, it was him that was keeping you alive, so it made sense for him to be your safety net.  You didn’t think any more about it, forcing your mind to be quiet at night when you wrapped yourself up in his coat and let sleep steal you away into oblivion.

You just had to survive for now, that’s all, and hold on to some semblance of hope.  Your friends would come, you knew they would.  They’d come armed, so many of them that the Whisperers wouldn’t stand a chance, and they’d do whatever they needed to to get you back, home, safe.  But until then, you had to keep breathing, keep moving, keep your mask in place.  For now, you were a Whisperer.  For now, you were his.


	2. Chapter 2

‘What were you?’  Beta raised his head from where he was sharpening his knife, sitting across from you in a small clearing where you intended to spend the night, fixing you with a questioning look as you went on.  ‘Before all this, I mean.  What was your job?  What sort of person were you?’

‘I played sports,’ came the deep rasp of a response, and you nodded slowly.

‘What?  Like, at the weekends or-’

‘Professionally.’  His lips quirked in a small smile, a rare occurrence on his face, where his mouth was just visible beneath the thick thatch of his beard, and you sat forward, listening with interest as he went on, though he didn’t offer much.  ‘Basketball.’

‘Were you any good?’

He shrugged.  ‘I’m tall.’

You couldn’t deny that.  You spent most of your days now at the giant’s side, and often found yourself looking up at him as he growled an order or gave you reassurance with a slight incline of his head.  It had been nearly a month since Alpha had offered you up to him and he’d become your only friend.  The rest of the group still regarded you with suspicion, but Beta ensured that they kept their distance, watching over you even when you weren’t aware of his presence.  And, in the evenings, you talked.  He mostly listened, but sometimes you’d find a subject, something that sparked his interest, and he’d forget himself, talking back, even laughing once or twice.  It had given you a glimpse of the human beneath the macabre skin he wore, and, if you were honest with yourself, you’d found yourself slightly intrigued by the man to whom you now belonged.

‘And what about after?’ you pressed, needing more.  With some people, it was easy to figure out what they’d been before, or it at least made sense when you found out - Rick, for example, being a sheriff, and Eugene being a teacher - but with Beta you were clueless, out of ideas, and, despite his size, you couldn’t quite picture him pounding the length of a basketball court.  ‘I mean, I don’t… I’m not trying to be rude, and I don’t actually know how old you are, but your beard is… It’s mostly grey.  So, were you retired or…?’  You tailed off as his eyes narrowed.  ‘Or not. I mean, I just… I know that athletes tend to have a- like, a limited shelf life or whatever.’

Somewhere beneath the bristles of his moustache, his teeth snagged his bottom lip, and you thought he might be trying to hide his amusement as he ducked his head, studying the blade that he worked on intently.  ‘You think I’m old.’

‘No, I…’  Wondering if you’d read him wrong, you looked away, watching the rest of the group settle down for the night through the trees, but then a deep rumble of a laugh did escape him and you echoed it, your own laced with relief.  ‘Stop!  I thought I’d really offended you.’

He fell silent for a beat, before admitting, ‘I had retired. For a few years.’

‘So, what did you do after?  Just live off your millions and sit on your ass all day?’

‘This and that,’ he mumbled cryptically.  ‘It’s not something I like to share.’

‘Even if I swear I won’t tell anybody?’

‘Why do you want to know?’  It wasn’t an accusation.  He asked the question because he really couldn’t comprehend why you would give a damn what his life had been before the world had fallen apart.  Now, he was a killer, yes, and your captor, so why did it matter what sort of man he had been?  But it did matter, and you sought to explain to him exactly why.

‘I’m just trying to get a better read on you, that’s all.  I mean, you’re Alpha’s second in command.  You’re scary and you’re mean and you hurt people I care about.  You would’ve killed them if you’d had the chance.  But, since I got here, since Alpha gave me to you, you’ve been kind to me.  I thought you might… I was scared that you’d… But you’ve been…’  You couldn’t find the words, didn’t want to offend him for real this time, so you let the sentence tail away, changing tack.  ‘You’re my friend, I think.  And I want to know more about you.’

You could see the cogs whirring inside his head as he considered that for a moment, before tucking his knife back into the pocket on his belt and twisting round to face you.  ‘I acted, once or twice.’

‘In movies or-’

‘Yes.’

You hadn’t expected that and a disbelieving giggle escaped you.  ‘As what?  Anything I would’ve seen?’

‘Maybe.’

‘So, you’re, like, really famous?’

Again, he shrugged, and you found your gaze searching for his, locking on the woody hazel of his eyes, looking for anything that might seem familiar, but it was so hard to tell when his face was hidden from your view.  Your hand drifted up, tracing the edge of his mask, a shudder running through you at the leathery feel of the skin, something you knew you’d never get used to, and he tensed at your touch.  

‘If you took this mask off, would I know you?’

‘I don’t take it off.’

‘Not ever?’  You hadn’t seen him without it, it was true, but you’d thought that maybe he kept it on for your benefit, because he didn’t want to reveal too much.  The highlight of your day was the time that Alpha called for the group to rest, to make camp for the night, when you could slip your own skin off and revel in the feeling of the fresh air on your face, the breeze blowing away the musty smell that suffocated you as you walked.  To live in it indefinitely, with no break, no relief from the itchy, cloying sensation of hiding behind another’s skin…  It didn’t stand thinking about.

‘No.’

‘But would I know you?’

‘Maybe,’ he conceded, continuing before you could push him further.  ‘Enough for tonight.  You need to rest.’

‘Don’t you wanna know what I was, before all this?’  You did as he’d said, sliding down the trunk of the tree until you were curled up at its base, one gnarled root serving as a pillow for your head, though your eyes tracked him as he pushed himself up into a crouch, hovering over you.

It was his turn to touch you now, and it felt like another barrier broken, another bond forged as gentle fingers brushed your hair back from your face, slipping beneath your chin to tip your face up to his so he could take in your lazy smile and exhaustion.  ‘I don’t need to know.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because I see you now.  That’s enough.’  Easing himself upright, he pulled off his jacket, shaking it out before laying it over you, as he had every night since you’d become his.  ‘Now, sleep.’

‘Goodnight, Beta.’

‘Goodnight.’

 

* * *

 

Another week.  More miles covered.  The soles of your feet ached and your skin felt tight and uncomfortable.  It felt as if the dirt that coated your body was the only thing holding you together, and the horror of the masks that surrounded you and the real undead that shuffled alongside hadn’t lessened through the routine.  Only Beta’s solid form at your side allowed you to keep up the act, the graze of his knuckles against your arm when he felt you shiver.  Winter had set in and you’d managed to keep ahead of a heavy snowfall as you moved, though the chill still penetrated your clothes, numbing your fingers and your toes inside your boots.  His scarf was wrapped around your neck, meeting your skin where it covered your chin, and you were grateful for it, but it wasn’t enough.  You missed home.  You missed your bed.  You missed the warmth of the fire in the hearth.  You were truly homesick now, wishing your people would come for you, and knowing that, with every step you took, it became more and more unlikely.

A cry from behind you had you spinning round, and Beta caught a hold of your wrist, slowing your movements, a constant reminder as he shot you a warning glance from the corner of his eye.  _Move slowly.  We’re dead.  We’re just like them._   The walkers around you had turned as one towards the noise, and, like them, you scanned the herd for the source, shuffling forwards until you could see one of the younger girls from the group on the ground.  She was still a teenager by your best guess, petite and lost-looking, and now she cowered in the grass, clutching at her ankle as the corpses converged on her.  

Instinct made you surge forward again, but Beta’s hold on you was too tight and he held you back as you tried to rush towards her.

‘What are you doing?  We have to help her!  They’re gonna-’

‘Stop talking,’ he hissed, and you immediately realised your mistake as yellowed eyes flicked towards you.  ‘Behind me, now.’

‘Help me!  God, please help me!’  The girl on the ground was your saviour, her desperate calls drawing the walkers in, your outburst forgotten in their quest for fresh meat, and Beta edged backwards with you clinging to his jacket, removing you from the crush as the undead jostled for position.

The cries turned into screams as the first ones reached her, and the sickening sound of tearing flesh made you want to cover your ears as the coppery tang of blood scented the air.  Around you, the Whisperers turned their backs, moving away from the herd, continuing on at their slow, steady pace, careful not to arouse suspicion, to appear human, as they left their comrade behind.

The screams became more choked as the young girl was torn apart, the bubbling sound of her own blood forcing its way up her throat one that would surely haunt you for the rest of your days, and Beta’s hand found yours as you fell into step beside him once more, calloused thumb rubbing over the backs of your knuckles as if he could distract you from what had just happened, but nothing could.  You were trembling, every cell in your body screaming at you to run, but you knew that to do that would be fatal.  To run would be to die.  So, you kept going, you kept moving, and only when you stopped to rest that night, as the sun sank below the horizon, did you let yourself fall apart.

As the others made camp, you wandered further, disappearing into the dense forest, conscious only of Beta’s heavy footsteps behind you and the sound of your own heart racing in your ears.  And then, as your eyes blurred with tears, you let them fall, dropping to your knees as you let the fear overwhelm you.  You hadn’t known that girl, had never spoken, didn’t even know her name, but she’d lived your worst nightmare right in front of you, and you’d been powerless to stop it, to help her.  Doing so would have put you at risk, put the whole group at risk, put Beta at risk, and you’d had no choice but to stand and watch it happen.  There’d been something so cold about that, so inhuman about watching the others simply walk away, and it turned the blood in your veins to ice, but then Beta was there, crouching down beside you and pulling you to his chest.  You buried your face in front of his t-shirt, and you knew that, if you ever challenged him, he’d tell you he was holding you to stifle your sobs, but large hands were tracing soothing circles over your back and you could hear him hushing you under his breath, and you knew that he was seeking to comfort you as much as to protect you from drawing more dead ones in.  

When you were finally cried out, he settled himself at the base of a tree, as he did most nights, but this time he held out an arm and drew you in to him, pulling you closer when you curled against his side.  Despite the cold of the season, he was warm, and you huddled into him, not realising it was strange that he was stooping to press a soft kiss to the top of your head until you’d taken time to process it.  All was quiet.  This far away from the camp, you could barely hear the sounds of the others as they foraged for dinner, and you took the opportunity to reach with shaking fingers to untie your mask, tugging it off with a grimace and tossing it to the ground beside you.  Cupping your chin, Beta tilted your face towards him, rubbing the last traces of your tears away with his fingertips, until you looked up into his eyes and suddenly pulled away.

‘What’s wrong?’

Visions of the attack were flooding your consciousness again: the panicked look in the girl’s stare as she watched the walkers approach; the desperation in her voice as she pleaded for help; the gaping jaws of the walkers as they descended on her.  Beta’s skin brought it all flooding back and you shook your head, resisting his attempts to get you to meet his gaze once again.  ‘I-I can’t.  You look like them.  You look like them and I hate them, Beta.  I’m sorry.’

‘It’s been a long day.’

‘Has it happened like that before?’

‘Yes.’  He felt you tense.  ‘It’s a part of this life, the way we live.’

‘And you’re okay with that?’

‘It’s how we survive.’

‘It sucks.’

His chest heaved with a sigh and his arm disappeared from around your waist as he fumbled in the gloom that was setting in.  You kept your head turned away, focusing on the last patch of light on the forest floor before it faded into darkness.  And then another mask landed beside your own, the laces sprawled out over the dirt like tendrils.

Your breath caught in your throat.  ‘You said you never take it off.’

‘I haven’t before.’

Finally, you lifted your head to look at him.  He had long hair, much like the skin that he wore, light brown and greying in places like his beard.  There were deep lines around his eyes, and his cheeks were reddening as he opened himself up to you, vulnerable for perhaps the first time.  You lifted your hand, running a single finger down the length of his nose to the pointed tip, and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards as he leaned into your touch.  He was handsome, you thought, in an unconventional kind of way.  Rugged, but kind-looking, a warmth emanating from him that you hadn’t felt before now that you could see his humanity on display.  

‘Why?’

‘You needed it.’

You nodded.  He was right.  You did, but you hadn’t expected it and you felt yourself thaw just a little as you curled against him once more.  ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Anything.’

‘When I first got here and Alpha gave me to you, she said I was the one you liked.’

‘Yes.’

‘Why did you like me?  Out of everyone, why me?  You didn’t even know me.’

‘You’re beautiful,’ he answered, and you felt your own cheeks flush with heat.  ‘And strong.  I could see that.  I could see how your humanity made you strong.  I never believed it was possible before.’

‘You guys aren’t really big with the whole humanity thing, huh?’

‘We made a choice.  I live by that choice now.  I always will.  But you showed me that another way is possible.’

‘You got all that without me saying a word?’

He grinned, and you were struck by how much younger it made him look.  ‘I watch people.’

‘Right.’

‘If that had been you today… If you’d fallen, you know I would have helped you.’  Had Alpha heard him make such a declaration she would have lost her mind, accused him of going soft, of letting you make him weak, and she probably would have killed you for it, but it was just the two of you and so it didn’t matter if it broke the rules.

‘I know.  I trust you.’

‘You do?’

‘I do.  I hate this place.  I hate these people.  I hate living like this.  I miss my home and my friends.  But I like you, Beta.  You make me feel safe, and you make me feel like… I don’t know.  I can’t explain it.  But I like being here with you.’

His hand crept up to stroke your hair as you lay back, resting your head on his chest, and the silence returned.  It was strange, you thought, how the cold didn’t seem so bad anymore, how, despite the winter and the snowfall that followed in your tracks, with your body pressed to his and him holding you close, you were as warm as a summer’s day.

‘So,’ he said minutes later, when you’d wondered if maybe he’d fallen asleep, ‘do you know me?’

‘No.  I don’t think you were in my kinda movies.’

‘You’re probably right.’


	3. Chapter 3

It took a moment for you to realise that the whispers that stirred you from your sleep weren’t coming from the Whisperers.  You raised your head from where it rested on Beta’s chest, squinting blearily into the darkness, searching for the source of the noise, instantly protective of the man who held you as he allowed himself to catch a few rare hours of sleep.

So much time had passed.  Weeks had turned into months, winter into spring, and the snow had melted away, leaving the group free to make their way back to more familiar pastures.  It felt weird, knowing that Alexandria, the Hilltop and Kingdom were so nearby, that those you knew and loved would probably pass by your borders and not have a clue that you were so close to them, but you’d strangely found no urge to try to escape.  At some point the desire to go back had simply vanished and you told yourself not to pay that too much thought.  You still weren’t one of Alpha’s herd, not really.  You hated the life, hated what she’d done to your friends, disagreed with everything she represented.  And yet, you were content, perhaps more so than you’d ever been, and it all came down to the man laying next to you.

It wasn’t something you’d ever discussed.  He didn’t know how you felt, and you had no clue how he really regarded you, except that he told you you were his, always.  He’d never made a move to kiss you, to touch you more intimately, though he always held you close while you slept, knowing that just his presence made you feel safe enough to relax into your dreams.  And he told you things, secrets, traded in the night when you could break away from the others and just be you.  You’d come to rely on him, not just a distraction, a form of protection from the horrors of the world, but as somebody whose company you craved, who made you feel like more than the person you were, and that allowed you to shuffle along, day after day, a part of the madness, and be happy with your fate.

Now, the whispers grew louder, more urgent, drawing closer in the black, and then a grunt, deep and familiar.  'I got ‘er.’  

A shadow moved to your right and your heart leapt as a calloused hand gripped your shoulder tightly.

'Hey, s'alright.  It’s us.  C'mon, we’re gettin’ you outta here.’

Daryl.  Despite the mask that covered his face, hiding his features even when your eyes adjusted to the gloom, you’d recognise his voice anywhere, and you opened your mouth to speak.  He silenced you with a finger pressed to your lips.

'Quiet.  I got ya, c'mon.  We gotta move.’

His hand slipped beneath your arm and, with one sharp tug, you were on your feet, tiptoeing away, too shocked to react, to feel anything except confusion.

'How did you find me?’ you hissed as you wove between the thick trunks of the trees, joined by others who fell into position around you as you went.  'How did you even know I was here?’

'Been watchin’,’ was all Daryl offered.

'But how?  I-I don’t understand.  Look, can we just… Just stop, okay?  Just stop for a second!’  Your raised voice drew looks of alarm but the rescue mission halted as your head spun.  It was happening.  Your friends had found you.  You’d dreamed of this day for so long, of never having to wear the skin again, of being able to return to the normality of living your life inside a community’s walls, but, now it was happening, your stomach was trying itself in knots.

'They killed a load of our people, Y/N,’ Daryl snapped.  'Course we’ve been watchin’.  Thought ya was dead 'till they came back after the freeze.  Then we saw ya with 'em.  M'just sorry it took us so long.’  He cast an anxious glance over your shoulder.  'We took out a couple of guards on the perimeter, took their masks, but there ain’t enough of us to take 'em all on if they wake up, so we gotta get goin’.’

'No, I…’  You tailed off, shaking your head to try and clear your muddled mind.  A part of you wanted to go with them, let them whisk you away to safety and a quiet life working the land.  It would be easy, without risk.  But another part, the most dominant in that second, was pulling you back to Beta, unable to stand the thought of leaving him behind.  Yes, your rescuers were people who cared for you, that you considered family, but none of them had held you while you sobbed your heart out, or told you things about themselves that nobody else knew.  None of them regarded you as something special, precious, to be protected.  You weren’t theirs.  You were his.  ‘I-I can’t.  I have to stay.  I can’t go with you.’

‘Ya kiddin’ me?’  Daryl’s eyes flashed as he tore the mask from his head and tossed it to the ground.  ‘What the hell are ya talkin’ about?  We risked our asses comin’ to get ya out o’ there!’

‘And I appreciate it, really I do.  But I- I can’t just leave without saying anything.  I can’t just walk away.  I’m sorry.’

‘Ya mad or somethin’?’

‘No, I…’  Again you faltered, knowing that they’d never understand.  ‘I’m alive, right?  That’s got to mean something.’

‘Yeah, that Alpha ain’t done with ya yet.  She’ll use ya against us first chance she gets, don’t ya see that?  Think she ain’t just waiting for a chance to get her daughter back?’

‘No, she- she gave me to Beta.  I belong to him.  He’d never let her just give me away.’

‘Can ya hear yourself right now?  Ya belong to him?’

‘Stockholm Syndrome,’ Yumiko spoke up, and your eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.  ‘She’s fallen for him.  She thinks she’s meant to be here.’

‘No, that’s not it.’  You took a step back and Daryl moved towards you, invading your personal space, getting up in your face and looming over you.  ‘He’s been kind to me, looked out for me.  He’s my friend.’

‘He’s a monster,’ the archer spat.

‘No, he’s not.  He’s a person, just like you and me, and he made a choice about how to survive, and he’s sticking by it, protecting his own.’

‘Yeah?  And that includes you now?’

‘It does,’ you insisted.

‘And that choice about how to stay alive, you’re okay that that involves chopping your friends heads off, huh?  Sticking them on pikes?  Ya remember that?’

You shuddered.  You’d never forget.  ‘We’ve all done things.’

‘Not like that.’

‘I’m not arguing with you, Daryl, okay?  I want to go back.’

‘Well, I can’t let ya do that.’

The group around you drew closer, forming a barrier to prevent you from fleeing back the way you’d come and you balled your fists at your sides.  ‘Let me go.’

‘Nah.  I told ya, Alpha’ll use ya against us.  Can’t risk it.’

‘Daryl-’  He reached for you, wrapping an arm around your waist with the intention of forcing you ahead of him, propelling you along, but you shoved him away, stumbling backwards.

‘I don’t wanna hurt ya, girl.’

‘So, don’t!’

‘I ain’t leavin’ ya here!’

‘This is getting ridiculous,’ Magna huffed, casting a wary eye back towards the clearing where the Whisperers slumbered.  ‘We need to move or we’re all gonna end up like the others.’

‘Yes, you will.’  The rumbling growl from the shadows had you all spinning around, and, when Beta stepped into view, towering above those who stood between you, you felt Daryl stiffen.  ‘Y/N?’

You made to push through the barricade, to make your way to his side, relief washing over you, but you found yourself held back as the group drew their weapons.  ‘Beta, I didn’t-’

‘I know.  I heard.’  He took a step forward, hands reaching for the knives on his belt.  ‘Let her go.’

‘She’s comin’ with us.’  Daryl reached for you again and again you pushed him away.  ‘She belongs with us.’

‘And why is that?’

‘’Cause I don’t trust you t’ keep her safe.’  You knew he was parroting the same words that Alpha had spoken to him about Lydia, and you wondered whether Beta knew that too.  If he did, he showed no sign of it.

‘She’s safe.’

‘Don’t look like it.’

‘She’s safe,’ he said again, advancing another pace.  ‘No harm will come to her.  She’s mine.’

‘She ain’t yours!  People don’t belong to people!’ Daryl retorted through gritted teeth.

‘Y/N?’  Again, Beta looked to you, and this time when you shoved your way towards him, you broke through.  You flew into his arms, and he cast worried eyes over you, checking for any signs of injury, before ushering you behind his back.  ‘You should go back.’

‘No, I-’

‘I don’t want you to get hurt.’

‘Don’t fight them,’ you pleaded with him, keeping your voice low in the hope that the others wouldn’t hear.  ‘Please, Beta.  These people are my friends.  I don’t want to see any of you get hurt.’

‘They’re on our territory.’

‘Just like I was.  You didn’t hurt me.’

He held your gaze, steady and penetrating, and you saw his jaw tense.  ‘If Alpha finds out…’

‘She won’t.  Nobody knows but us.  Please.  They were just trying to help me.’

He drew himself up to his full height, squaring broad shoulders as he turned away from you, back towards the invaders.  ‘You should leave now.’

‘Nah, we ain’t going nowhere without-’

‘Daryl,’ you cut him off, exasperated.  ‘You need to go.’

‘If you go now, there will be no consequences,’ Beta went on.  ‘Y/N stays.  You leave.’

You watched the archer’s eyes flick between you, brow furrowing, and you could only imagine how much he must be hating this.  Because he was your friend, they all were, and they’d come here to rescue you, just as you’d wished they would so many times.  You should be thanking them, thinking of ways to make it up to them, vowing that you owed them your life, and instead you were sending them away, asking them to leave you in the hands of the enemy.  ‘Guys, I swear, I love you all so much for this, I do.  I know that you just want to protect me.  But I’m okay, I promise.  I’m happy here.  It’s not a bad life.  But you need to leave, because I really don’t want to see any of you get hurt, and the Whisperers, they’re kinda early risers.  So, run, please.  Get out of here.  And stay safe for me, alright?  Stay alive.’

There was a split second in time when Daryl’s eyes locked on yours and you thought he might argue, or else do something stupid like launch an attack, but you shot him a small smile, trying to inject as much sincerity into your expression as possible, and his shoulders slumped.  He didn’t say a word as he turned his back and walked away, motioning for the others to follow, and he didn’t look back.  The bridge between you was burning, you could feel it, flames licking at the hand that had been offered and rejected, and you should have felt panicked that the Whisperers were now the only family you had, but you didn’t.  Instead you leaned into Beta’s side, watching your friends retreat, and let out a sad sigh.  ‘Thank you.’

 

* * *

 

‘You’re quiet tonight.’  You nudged Beta with your elbow, drawing his attention away from the lace he was replacing in your mask, but he didn’t look up from his task, freezing for just long enough for a lump to form in your throat.  ‘Is everything okay?’

Two days had passed since the failed rescue attempt, and during that time he’d barely spoken two words to you.  The silence had felt thick with tension, and when you’d curled yourself against him to sleep, his body had felt rigid, unyielding.  Something was wrong, you knew it, could feel it, but you didn’t understand.  You’d chosen to stay with him.  You’d declared yourself his to people that couldn’t possibly be okay with that, and it seemed that he was holding it against you.

‘Hey, talk to me, please.’  You nudged him again, and this time, he cast you a sideways glance, giving a brief shake of his head, before resuming his work.  ‘Beta, come on.  What’s going on?  I thought… I thought we…’  You tailed off, unsure what else to say.

‘You went with them.’

‘What?’  You blinked in surprise.  ‘No, no, I didn’t.  I stayed, remember?  I’m right here, and it’s because I chose to be.  What are you-’

‘I woke up and you were gone.  You went with them.’

Realisation dawned on you, and you tipped your head back, staring up at the stars that had blinked into existence above you as the sky darkened.  ‘You think I was going to leave?’

‘I think you wanted to, for a moment.’

You sighed.  ‘I thought about it.  For a long time, all I wanted was to go back home, to live with my friends, to sleep in my own bed.  So, yeah, it was tempting.  Of course it was.  You know I’m not really cut out for this lifestyle.’

He shot you a dark look.  ‘So, why stay?’

‘You know the answer to that.’  He dropped his stare to the ground.  ‘I was in shock, okay?  It was dark and it was my friends and I’d just woken up, and it took a minute for my brain to kick in.  And as soon as it did, I realised that I couldn’t leave you.’

You heard him suck in a shaky breath, and you wondered if it was the first time that you’d ever seen him so unsure.  ‘Why?’

‘Are you going to make me say it?’

Finally, he twisted round to look you in the eye, and you caught the hint of a smile as it ghosted over his lips.  ‘Yes.’

‘I like you.’

‘How?’

‘In whatever way you want.  You’re my best friend.  I can’t sleep without you.  I don’t want to live without you.  You’re my whole world.’  Silence.  Tentatively, you reached out, seeking his hand and covering it with your own smaller one.  ‘So, I mean… What do you want?’

‘For you to be mine.’  His answer was instant, and you felt it deep in your core, a warmth that grew hotter as he continued to gaze at you, fingers lacing through yours.  ‘Always.  Just mine.’

‘I already am,’ you promised, and, when he stooped to rest his forehead against yours, you had a vision of him slipping off his mask, drawing you deeper into the forest, backing you against a tree as he towered over you.  You shivered at the thought, excitement pooling in your stomach.  In your vision, his fingers wrapped around your wrists, pinning them above your head as he pressed biting kisses to your throat, avoiding your mouth until you groaned in frustration, and only then did he give in to you, kissing you until your skin was sore from the scratch of his beard and leaving you breathless.  But you weren’t quite there yet, not quite ready, and you knew that he knew that, knew he worried what Alpha would make of the development in your relationship.  Worries for another day.  Tonight, you whispered, ‘I’m yours, Beta.  Always will be.  I’m not going anywhere.’

And he replied simply, ‘Good.’


End file.
